The children
by coolblue110
Summary: A one shot of the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor compartments of teh second generation. Rated T becuase I'm really parinoid. Secule to "The Grandchildren"


**Slytherin Compartment **

"Scorpious cut it out!" Yelped Ginger Goyle who hid behind her friend Parkinson Jones. Unlike her father, Ginger was a small little thing.

'Fine, fine," Scorpious said stuffing his pet scorpion into his robes pocket. His father had let him get it, and had placed a charm on it so it couldn't hurt his son.

"Stop whining Ginger, it isn't _that_ scary. It sorta looks Parkinson," Benjamin Zambini said, smirking slightly, from behind his copy of _The Dailey Prophet. _The title said his father has just gotten re-married for the fifth time. This wife had cheated on him.

"Ha, ha, Benjamin," Parkinson said looking at him.

"What kind of name is that? Parkinson?" Benjamin said not looking up from the _Prophet._

"It was my Mother's maiden name I'll have you know," Parkinson said, turning her dark brown eyes to Benjamin. "And she was very close friends with Mr.Malfoy."

"Yeah, but you're a _girl, _what type of name is Parkinson for a girl?"

"A special one. _Levicorpse_!" She shouted, and Benjamin's already sneering brown face was turned upside down.

"Just what I need right now. Another thing to worry about. And to think! Both of them are people!"

**Hufflepuff Compartment**

"Zach, what are you doing?" Maloney asked to a tall boy with blond hair, who, oddly enough, had the last name Smith.

"I'm starting to cram for my O.WL's! It's about time I started! I mean, I'm already in my fifth year! And I plan to do better than Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, and that Malfoy kid!" Zachery said reading his book so fast that it hurt his eyes; he was also standing on his head. Unlike his father, he could do things without anybody thinking it was odd. That was just how Zachery was.

"Oh, ok then," Maloney said turning to her friend Josie who was, oddly enough, playing her favorite game, Monopoly, with her twin brother Nathan. Their mother was a muggle born.

"Well, we're only in our fourth year, and Kevin over there is in his sixth, so we don't have to worry about them," Josie said in her laid back way, moving her thimble up two spaces. She had long brown hair and wore square glasses, and always wore her tie on her waist until someone caught her. Her brother had short brown hair and had the same gold eyes as his sister, and the same nose, but otherwise they looked nothing alike.

"Really, McMillan. You just wait and see. Kevin still has to take his N.E.W.T's," Zachary said and Kevin looked away from the window and gave a tiny shrug, looking back out the window at the rainy hill tops.

"Well, I think studying is a waste of time," Josie and Nathan said. Both got top marks without trying, but they also wanted to just become muggle studies teachers, and they knew all about that.

**Ravenclaw Compartment **

"Look at that, guys!" Jennifer Nan said in a hushed voice, looking out at the hills. She was just going into her first year with Lorcan and Lysander Scamader. Kathrin Wood and her older brother Nicklaus looked over at the window and went back to looking at their Gryffindor emblazed robes. These were the first new robes they had gotten in the past four years. Nobody really knew why they were hanging out in the Ravenclaw corridor.

Lysander, identical to his brother, went to the window and whistled. "It's beautiful, come here Lorcan."

All three of them looked out at the hills and smiled. Jennifer was the spitting image of her mother, Cho. Lorcan and Lysander had blond hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked like their parents; they all shared at least one thing.

Kathrin and Nicklaus looked like their mother, Katie. They were both good at Quidditch and Kathrin, who was in her sixth year, was the new captain after her brother reassigned to have more time to study for his N.E.W.T's.

**Gryffindor Compartment**

"Give it back James," Lily said, testing her older brothers. He had taken her diary and was about to read it out loud to most of her cousins.

"_Dear Diary," _**James** began in a higher pitched voice than usual. Luckily Lily was able to do a sort of tackle and snatch her diary away from her older brother.

"Ok…now that that's over, I have some news," Steven Jordan said, he hadn't seemed like himself lately. Very droopy.

"What is it, Kevin?" Albus asked, reading a big book with facts about muggles. He was taking his O.W.L's that year along with Zachary, Scorpious, Rose, Parkinson, and Ginger.

"My Grandmum's gone a bit loopy," Steven said, looking down at something whirring in his hands. No doubt another Weasley Wizards Wheezes product.

"Oh! That's horrible!" Rose cried, looking up from her immense book and looking concerned.

"Yeah, it sorta is, OUI! YOU GET BACK HERE TYLER EXABIER!" Steven suddenly cried, chasing after his younger brother out the compartment door. The kids that were left in the compartment peered out into hall, seeing Steven tackle Tyler and seeing Tyler draw his wand at Steven who finally gave up and ran for it.

"Bye guys!" He was running so fast his words almost lost; no doubt he was making a brake towards the Hufflepuff corridor to hide away with his girlfriend Chelsea.

"Cool." Albus said, and went back to reading his book.

**A/N: Okay, so I know in my story "secrets" I make Blaise stay with that vella african girl Lisa. But I made this story about seven months ago and I haven't gotten around to posting it. I know ti's pretty bad, but I like doing spon offs of my other storys. This one goes along with "The Grandchildren."**


End file.
